This Kind of Harem
by Yuzu-kun
Summary: "I'd totally get a harem! With these charms, I can get every type of person there is!" Luka exclaimed and boasted to her friends. She didn't expect she'd actually get one though…and she didn't expect she'd get THIS kind of harem.


**If you hate Yuri, I suggest you go now. I won't spoil, but this story is going to be packed with Yuri. Also, I had absolute zero ideas for a title. Love lots 3, Yuu. **

**(P.S. If you've read the other stories and are wondering why the other stories haven't been updated for a while, it's because Mii (c: sis) is very busy.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Transfer's Raised Flags.**

"Girl, if you're transferring, then you got to have a really cool boyfriend there." Random non-important friend #1 said.

"Yeah, with that looks, you'd probably get boys wrapping all around your fingers. If you know what I mean, girlfriend." Random non-important friend #2 agreed to #1's statement.

"Yeah! Don't start ackin' cray-cray when boys suddenly surround you, girl." Random non-important friend #3 added.

"Girls, trust me. I'd totally get a harem! With these charms, I can get every type of person there is." Luka exclaimed and boasted to her friends. Fate wanted to give the pink-haired girl what she wanted, but with a few little tweaks. Or more like, big changes, not small tweaks.

Luka's friends cheered her on. Saying stuffs like; "You go, girl!" and something like that. On the inside, Luka's silently twitching. How would a girl like her get a harem!? (Though if you ask me, she can really get one whole harem without even trying, she's just not flattering herself enough.)

* * *

_"I know I said I'd get a harem…"_ Luka sighed, and continued staring at her new school. _"But what would I get one in this school!?"_ The pink-haired girl exclaimed in her thoughts, as her mind fully processed that she was enrolled in Haylim Academy, the most popular all-girls school, famous for it's cute uniform and famous students.

Luka again, sighed, and walked inside the school's premises. Her first inside view of the school's students had already given her the conclusion that this school's students are very well-behaved. Until some two students came running around, shouting; "Catch me if you can!" "Oh, I will!"

_"Okay… Most of it's students are well-behave."_ Luka corrected her thoughts.

The pink-haired girl proceeded walking inside the school, with curious looks roaming around the school every now and then, she reached the faculty room. Looking for a teacher named 'Aria-sensei', she was lead by the other teachers to the music room. Inside the room was a teacher teaching a troubled student.

_"That's probably my new adviser."_ Luka thought, as she looked through the window. Luka knocked, and inside, the said teacher had said 'Come in!" Following her order, Luka came inside quietly, and closed the door.

The red-haired student being taught by Aria-sensei was astonished by the unfamiliar girl's beauty. As Luka gracefully walked to Aria, the troubled student watched in awe.

"Are you…Aria-sensei?" The pink-haired beauty asked the teacher.

"Yes, that should be me. Are you Megurine Luka? Ehe new student?" Aria asked, with a very welcoming smile.

"Yes, sensei." Luka replied with utmost respect, which Aria liked. Aria already had enough troublesome students.

"Since we're here, want to show me what you've got?" Aria said.

"Can you please clearly state what you mean?" Luka asked in confusion.

"Ah! I mean, Can you sing for me? I am your Music teacher, and I need you to show what you can do." Aria cleared for the pink-haired girl, and received an 'Oh!' from Luka.

"I guess I can show you, ma'am." Luka said with the same respect she had earlier. As Luka started singing, the red-haired student stared in amazement, along with their teacher. Luka had flawless beauty, manners, grace, AND voice. As Luka finished her short song, the two watchers clapped.

"Megurine-san, that was absolutely beautiful! I expect great things from you." Aria praised. "Miki, you should learn a thing or two from her." Aria said to her student, Miki.

Luka chuckled, and thanked her teacher. Aria looked at her watch, and noticed that it was almost time for class. "Well, it's almost time for class. Miki, you should go to your class quickly. Luka, come with me." Both students nodded, and Miki thanked her teacher before saying goodbye and turning the other way.

"Was that your student, Aria-sensei?" Luka curiously asked.

"Ah, yes. She's a first year student." Aria replied. Shortly after, Aria and Luka engaged in a short and lively conversation until they reached their destination. They both walked in, and as Luka's new classmates laid eyes on the pink beauty, they were awestruck.

"Goodmorning class." Aria greeted.

"Goodmorning, sensei!" The class greeted back.

"As you can see today, a new comrade will be joining us." Aria told them the good news, and the class started whispering stuffs like; "Oh, wow! She's pretty." "She's so beautiful!" and other stuffs like that.

_"Talk about a very cliché introduction." _Luka thought, oblivious to the whispers about her.

"Now, Megurine-san, can you please introduce yourself?" Aria asked, and was replied with a simple nod.

"Goodmorning. I am Megurine Luka. I came here from Aero High. My father got a new job and he was required to move, resulting in me transferring here." Luka explained. "Please take care of me from now on." Luka continued – while bowing.

"You can go sit at the empty seat at the back." Aria told Luka, and the pink-haired girl proceeded going to the said seat.

As Luka sat down, the blonde girl beside her couldn't help but peak at her beauty. The blonde thought "Sheesh, another goody-two-shoes. Where can I get some excitement here?" The blonde sighed, and continued her thoughts. "Well, It's not like I can find someone to be rough and rowdy with me at an all-girls school that's famous for it's refined students."

Not long after, the blonde fell asleep. Quickly being noticed by Aria, she immediately scolded her.

"MATSUDA LILY! A school is not a place for sleeping!" Aria scolded, with an aura showing real fierce.

Everyone, including our heroine, turned to Lily's direction. Noticing the stares, Lily didn't care. Noticing her seatmate's stare, Luka's stare, she got flustered, for some reason.

_"I'm already used being stared upon. But why is this transfer making me flustered?"_Lily asked herself with confusion.

As Lily turned around to face the pink beauty, Luka smiled. With that smile, it struck Lily's heart so bad, that her face intensely reddened.

_"Was that a smile of sympathy? I like it, yet I do not like it at the same time." _Lily thought. Being so unresponsive, Aria questioned the flustered girl. Normally, the blonde would babble.

"Are you okay, Matsuda-san?" Aria asked, being worried for her student.

"Y-Yeah!"Lily replied, as she finally snapped out of her thoughts. The blonde immediately sat down, focusing on finding out what she feels.

* * *

Time passes quickly as it is now break time. Everyone crowded around Luka, asking various questions. Luka somehow got away from them though, making the ol' "I got to go to the comfort room" excuse.

While roaming around the school grounds, Luka noticed someone sketching. The sketcher looked like one of her classmates…she thinks.

"Hi there." Luka greeted the sketching girl.

"Huh? Oh. Hi." The green-haired girl replied.

"Sooo… What are you sketching?" Luka asked, curious of her drawing.

"The school." The sketcher replied.

"What's your name?" Luka proceeded to bother her further, much to the green-haired girl's dismay.

"I'm Megpoid Gumi." Gumi answered.

"Nice to meet you! I'm – "

"Megurine Luka. I know. We're classmates." Gumi said, cutting off Luka's words.

"So that's why you're familiar." Luka replied, looking at the sky, while her hair being blew by the wind. A perfect sketching scene, if you imagine it.

Gumi's eyes sparkled at the sight, and instantly sketched the scene before her in an impulse.

"Stay in that position for awhile."

"Okay."

The posing and sketching lasted about ten minutes until the bell rang. Gumi and Luka walked to the classroom together, becoming such good friends already.

_"She doesn't bully me like the others do. And she appreciates my art. I guess she's not a bother at all."_ Gumi thought, and smiled to herself. She glanced upon Luka, and was greeted by Luka's smile. _"And she's beautiful too. She'd be a great model." _Gumi reddened, and sat down her chair as they entered the classroom, with a dreamy expression on her face.

* * *

Hours later, school finished. Luka was asked to stay, to take care some of her transfer documents. It wasn't a quick business, she stayed there for at least 2 hours after all classes end. Sure enough, all the students probably went home.

Sighing, Luka left the faculty room. She wanted to go home, but she decided to roam around and explore the school. Luka had a peaceful adventure until she heard two people bickering. Luka searched for the place of the noise, and there she found two girls.

"Like I told you, I don't want to be with you anymore!" The teal-haired girl shouted to her companion.

_"So there's people like that here, huh?"_Luka thought, but then suddenly realized something._"Isn't that the famous diva? Hatsune Miku? Something like that. Not really a fan." _Luka proceeded thinking.

"There's someone else, right!? That's why you never want to kiss, right!? YOU FAMOUS PEOPLE JUST EASILY CHEAT ON OTHERS, RIGHT!?" The girl shouted in front of Miku, being louder at the last sentence.

"No!" Miku replied, while slapping the girl.

"Lies!" Miku's companion said. Suddenly, the girl pushed her on the wall. "LIES!" The girl shouted once again and then started assaulting the teal-haired girl, forcing her against the wall.

"STOP!" Miku ordered, but no to avail.

_"I'm surprised no one can here this…"_Luka thought first then went to save the teal-haired girl.

The pink-haired knight pulled the girl's collar, making her stumble off Miku.

"Y'know you shouldn't do that." Luka scolded the assaulter.

"SHUT UP! STOP POKING IN OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS." The girl tried to tackle Luka, but somehow, Luka dodged it and forced her to the ground.

"Like I said, you shouldn't do that." The pink-haired girl scolded once again, almost being pissed off.

"What the!?" Was all the tackler said when she couldn't stand to fight her.

"You should be running before I destroy your face." Luka said calmly, but her aura said another. Luka was smiling, but you can feel that she can really ruin your life.

The girl, being scared, ran away.

The pink-haired knight brushed off the dirt off from her skirt, and turned around to look at Miku. There, she saw a teal-haired girl blushing, with sparkles and stars in her eyes.

"Are you scared?" Luka asked normally, not caring about her dreamy look.

"Y-y-yeah…" Miku stuttered, but not because of fear, but of shyness.

"Want me to walk you home? People won't probably crowd you since there's barely anyone outside in this street at this time of the day." Luka explained, not trying to be flirtatious or anything, but Miku thinks the other.

_"Is she trying to win my heart?"_ Miku questioned in her thoughts, blushing while at it. _"I guess I'm okay with that."_ The teal-haired continued.

"O-okay…" Miku stuttered again.

"Okay then." Luka said, before grabbing Miku's hand.

"_She's totally flirting with me."_ Miku insisted in her brain, as she becomes really flustered about this 'holding-hand' thing.

Both were really quiet during the trip, with Miku being occupied by her thoughts, and Luka just…I don't know…she's just occupied by something. Miku's house wasn't really that far, they almost went the wrong way though, since Luka didn't knew where her house was. They reached the house faster than the pink-haired girl thought too.

"Well, I guess this is it." Is what Luka said before realizing she's in front of a really huge mansion.

"You lied to me. This isn't your house, this is your mansion!" Luka exclaimed, while eyeing every detail of the house. "It's huge!"

Miku chuckled and offered Luka to come in. Luka denied the offer, saying she needs to go home now, but the twin-tailed girl forced her to come in.

As the two walked in, Luka was stuck in her place, eyes wide as they cast around the richly furnished living room. On the couch, sits two twins.

"Oh! You guys visited?" Miku said to her guests.

_"Cool, twins. They're both girls, huh? Oh wait… wait… the other one is a guy, I think? Yeah. A guy. Huge mistake on my part. Wait, that girl was the one running around this morning, right?"_Luka thought.

"Hi, Miku-chan!" The twins said simultaneously.

"Who's the girl?" The boy twin asked Miku.

"Len, that's…" Miku stopped. The teal-haired girl forgot to ask her name.

"Megurine Luka." Luka answered for her, realizing that the twin-tailed girl indeed just forgot to ask her name.

"She's pretty! I like her!" Len said bluntly, while smiling at Luka.

"I like her more! She's cool!" Rin said, while hug tackling the pink-haired girl. Luka took this to no offense though, she laughed.

"Rin-chan!" Miku scolded the girl.

"It's okay, Hatsune-san. She's really cute, and I love hugs." Luka replied, while returning Rin's hug.

"She doesn't get mad when I tackle her! She loves hugs! She told me I'm cute! And she's really pretty! I claim this girl mine!" Rin said, embracing Luka in a very possessive way. Luka chuckled, Len laughed, but Miku had a displeasing look on her face.

"HA! YOU CALL THIS GIRL CUTE!?" Len shouted while laughing. Out of nowhere, a random flying orange directly hit Len's head, and instantly knocked him out.

"You've just been oranged." Rin whispered. "I'm Kagamine Rin! That's Kagamine Len!" The short-haired girl said to Luka, while pointing at the (almost) dead body near them.

"Now, now, Rin, you should get off Megurine-san now, she needs to go too." Miku said, while smiling(I think?).

"Okay :3" Rin got off her immediately, and Luka stood up.

"Well I got to go, bye Hatsune-san, Kagamine-san." Luka said tiredly. This was a very fun day for her.

Rin kissed Luka's cheek, and boldly said Luka's name; "Bye, Luka-chaaan. :3"

Somewhere in the house, a jealous girl twitched and smiled.

"Bye, L-Megurine-san." Miku said, trying to calm her insides.

Luka smiled at them back, directly hitting both Miku's and Rin's heart, and bid them goodbye.

* * *

While Luka was lying down on her bed, she can't help but feel multiple people saying her name at the exact same time.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Better sleep early. So I can meet Luka early tomorrow." Miki said, and then slept.

"I knew it! I DO LIKE LUKA!" Lily exclaimed after a very long time of thinking.

"Maybe I can ask Luka to model for me again tomorrow." Gumi thought, and smiled.

"That Rin! Can't she see that Luka likes me?" Miku insisted the thought of Luka liking her.

"Maybe I can find Luka-chan tomorrow! Yaaaaay!" Rin said, happily going to bed.

* * *

**Didn't use VocaHigh or Crypton High Academy as their school because it was too mainstream. B)**

**Deal with it. C:**

**Sorry Len fans, the girly thing was just a joke, please don't torture me. ;-;**  


**This story was meant to be a cliff-hanging one-shot. I'm still deciding whether I make it longer or let it stay at it is. (****By the way, I'm an extreme fan of NegiToro, but that doesn't mean I'm going bias on Miku. ;)****  
**

**You can leave any remarks, criticism, anything, please. xD**

**I'd be glad to receive anything, especially something that criticizes my writing so I can improve it better.**


End file.
